Talk:Barney's Toyland Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120305034500
2104 Barney Songs Preview 301 views - 11 hours ago 1:10 The Best Of:I Love You (Barney & The Backyard Gang) 1,789 views - 2 days ago 25:44 Barney & Friends: You've Got to Have Art 6,068 views - 6 days ago 33:09 Barney & The Backyard Gang: Three Wishes 3,671 views - 1 week ago 1:19 Barney Songs:Six Little Ducks 1,596 views - 1 week ago 25:58 Barney & Friends: Five Kinds of Fun! 6,775 views - 1 week ago 27:39 Barney & Friends: The Alphabet Zoo 19,650 views - 2 weeks ago 2:03 Barney Songs:Five Senses Song 8,854 views - 3 weeks ago 28:14 Barney & Friends:Are We There Yet? 21,771 views - 3 weeks ago 27:12 Barney & Friends:The Exercise Circus! 16,983 views - 3 weeks ago 25:29 Barney & Friends: Grandparents Are Grand (1999) 10,281 views - 3 weeks ago 50:22 Imagination Island 1,837 views - 3 weeks ago 1:22 Barney Songs:If All the Raindrops 16,669 views - 3 weeks ago 1:18:46 Barney Live! In New York City 27,719 views - 3 weeks ago 28:00 Barney & Friends:Let's Help Mother Goose! 51,316 views - 1 month ago 53:20 Camp WannaRunnaRound 16,816 views - 1 month ago 29:54 Barney & The Backyard Gang - Barney Goes To School 32,601 views - 1 month ago 47:15 Good Day,Good Night 28,436 views - 1 month ago 26:23 Who's Your Neighbor? 10,887 views - 1 month ago 48:52 Barney's Adventure Bus 29,358 views - 1 month ago 42:02 Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 32,127 views - 1 month ago 1:51 Barney Songs: Camp WannaRunnaRound (Song) 11,729 views - 1 month ago 28:11 A Splash Party Please (Spanish) 11,697 views - 1 month ago 43:16 Barney Run Jump and Sing CD 20,672 views - 1 month ago 48:42 Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! CD 11,269 views - 1 month ago 23:32 Barney Collection 2 (Hebrew) 9,615 views - 1 month ago 25:11 Los Siete Días de la Semana ( Spanish) 7,930 views - 1 month ago 23:59 Barney & Friends - Lets Go For A Ride In The Car (Hebrew). 13,093 views - 1 month ago 12:32 Barney Intros (1988- Present) 16,395 views - 1 month ago 1:48 Barney Songs: That's What an Island Is 5,822 views - 1 month ago 40:02 Campfire Sing-Along 61,383 views - 1 month ago 27:28 Barney & Friends-An Adventure In Make Believe 33,969 views - 1 month ago 28:19 Barney & Friends-Playing It Safe 28,362 views - 1 month ago 28:14 Barney & Friends-On The Move 71,321 views - 1 month ago 2:08 Barney Songs:The Elephant Song 40,106 views - 1 month ago 1:07 Families Are Special (Trailer) 20,670 views - 1 month ago 1:32 Barney Songs: Indoor-Outdoor Voices 3,869 views - 1 month ago 28:18 Barney & Friends Happy Birthday Barney! 88,300 views - 1 month ago 25:38 Barney & Friends- Twice Is Nice! 60,831 views - 2 months ago 34:08 Waiting For Santa 45,813 views - 2 months ago 42:32 Barney's Christmas Star 38,019 views - 2 months ago 39:40 Barney Safety 16,012 views - 2 months ago 51:21 Come On Over To Barney's House 28,318 views - 2 months ago 2:44 Coming Soon-Happy Birthday Barney! 16,887 views - 2 months ago 27:32 Barney & Friends-If The Shoe Fits... 23,467 views - 2 months ago 1:57 It's A Family Tradition 4,282 views - 2 months ago 1:08 Barney Songs-Help Protect the Earth 18,698 views - 2 months ago 1:40 Barney Songs- If You're Happy and You Know It ( 2nd Era) 90,790 views - 2 months ago 27:29 Barney & Friends-HONK! HONK! A Goose On The Loose! 31,312 views - 2 months ago 1:09 Barney Songs- Here Comes The Firetruck 15,941 views - 3 months ago 27:57 Barney & Friends-Look At Me I'm Three 29,933 views - 3 months ago 1:32 Barney- The Career March 13,483 views - 3 months ago 1:42 Barney The Best Of When I Walk Across The Street 8,378 views - 3 months ago 0:52 Random Barney Custom Theme # 3 21,679 views - 3 months ago 0:30 Random Barney Custom Theme #2 13,262 views - 3 months ago 2:12 Barney-The Best Of I Love You 18,540 views - 3 months ago 27:24 Barney & Friends Having Tens of Fun 73,886 views - 3 months ago 28:19 Barney & Friends Everyone is Special 25,221 views - 3 months ago 27:04 Barney & Friends - Falling for Autumn! 28,283 views - 3 months ago 27:31 Barney & Friends- Hoo's in The Forest 29,172 views - 3 months ago 28:40 Barney & Friends Oh What A Day! 53,496 views - 3 months ago 28:17 Barney & Friends-Docter Barney Is Here 43,460 views - 3 months ago 28:13 Barney & Friends-Gone Fishing! 29,492 views - 3 months ago 34:43 Barney & The Backyard Gang-Rock With Barney 52,662 views - 3 months ago 27:38 Barney & Friends - I Can Be A Firefighter 53,153 views - 3 months ago 27:23 Barney & Friends - Stop Look and Be Safe 38,247 views - 3 months ago 1:13 Hurry Hurry Drive The Firetruck 19,051 views - 4 months ago 0:55 Its Better With A Friend Like You 16,553 views - 4 months ago 1:03 I Love You Tribute.1 29,606 views - 4 months ago 1:17 Barney Says 25,636 views - 4 months ago 3:32 Barney - Everyone is Special 20,539 views - 4 months ago 27:56 Barney & Friends - Going Places! 119,984 views - 4 months ago 49:25 Barney & the Backyard Gang - Barney in Concert 226,660 views - 4 months ago 27:59 Barney and the Backyard Gang! - The Backyard Show 36,069 views - 4 months ago 1:49 Friends are Forever 10,884 views - 4 months ago 28:09 Barney and The Backyard Gang - A Day at the Beach 42,175 views - 4 months ago 1:52 Just Imagine 20,785 views - 4 months ago 0:54 Barney Imagination Island (Custom Theme) 20,013 views - 5 months ago 33:29 Barney and the Backyard Gang - Three Wishes 48,731 views - 7 months ago 1:45 (BMV) Boom Boom Aint it Great to be Crazy 41,006 views - 7 months ago 0:57 Random Barney Custom Theme #1 24,908 views - 7 months ago 0:52 A Day at the Beach Custom Theme 74,528 views - 9 months ago 8:02 Barney's 1-2-3-4- Seasons Part 5 156,077 views - 9 months ago 9:09 Barney's 1-2-3-4- Seasons Part 4 84,287 views - 9 months ago 8:18 Barney's 1-2-3-4- Seasons Part 3 140,602 views - 9 months ago 9:43 Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Part 2 99,252 views - 9 months ago 7:01 Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Part 1 136,151 views - 9 months ago 0:54 Barney Imagination Island (Custom Theme) 56,699 views - 9 months ago 0:52 Barney Season Four (Custom Theme) 17,528 views - 10 months ago 0:51 Barney Exercise Circus Theme (Custom) 23,472 views - 10 months ago 0:51 Barney Backyard Show Theme Song (Custom) 60,286 views - 10 months ago 0:53 Barney and the Backyard Gang Custom Theme- 1988-1989 93,449 views - 10 months ago 1:56 BMV- Look Through The Window 49,821 views - 11 months ago 2:05 BMV- The Raindrop Song 19,707 views - 11 months ago 1:08 BMV 4 Seasons Day 31,318 views - 11 months ago MrBarneyandfriends Subscribe Add as Contact | Block User | Send Message Profile Name: Ethan Channel Views: 253,155 Total Upload Views: 3,521,310 Age: 18 Joined: Apr 3, 2011 Latest Activity: 10 hours ago Subscribers: 280 About Me: My Favourite Barney Seasons are... Season 6 Season 2 Season 5 Season 4 or 1 Season 4 or 1 Country: Canada #56 - Most Viewed (This Month) - Directors - Canada #80 - Most Viewed (This Week) - Directors - Canada Subscriptions (141) battyba... AvrilLa... TheAlliwo GleeOnFox HeyBrit... TobyTurner see all Recent Activity MrBarneyandfriends uploaded a new video (10 hours ago) Barney Songs Preview Taken From: All Aboard For Sharing MrBarneyandfriends liked a video (1 day ago) Right Here - HeyHiHello (Mu... Thanks for watching my first music video on this channel! http://clicktot... more MrBarneyandfriends commented on Barney The Backyard Show (O...(1 day ago) "This isn't the original." MrBarneyandfriends commented on Barney Three Wishes (Origin...(1 day ago) "your really lucky to have this! I only have the 1992 version. " MrBarneyandfriends subscribed to TEENcom(1 day ago) The Click Clique Season 2 P... Subscribe to Teen.com on YouTube! http://www.youtub... It's been months s... more For More Fun Check These Super-dee-duper Channels! Come Sing Along with Barney Subscribe to Ourpurplefriend for hours of fun with your favorite purple dinosaur!... Videos: 55 Channel Views: 721,042 Subscribers: 1,223 battybarney1995 it me battybarney... Videos: 267 Channel Views: 2,711,236 Subscribers: 2,084 Subscribe For More Barney Vids Videos: 44 Channel Views: 143,411 Subscribers: 515 JASBarney's Video Hill. I am now talking requests. -I Can Be A Firefighter... Videos: 37 Channel Views: 648,336 Subscribers: 1,609 tooner1994 Videos: 28 Channel Views: 734,649 Subscribers: 275 CHANGES Videos: 366 Channel Views: 712,350 Subscribers: 640 SuperGodzilla Hello, and welcome to SuperGodzilla12's YouTube channel!... Videos: 203 Channel Views: 69,760 Subscribers: 507 Subscribers (278) huxley12s artsyun ArticaSky... jordon1266 TheOKWhat... maxolsonsk8 breckenri... sonic1241 linlina115 lilyroxxdude jayonmb hannahmir... SuperEdge... Hannahors... see all Channel Comments Refresh johnnyrutledge(1 week ago) i HATE﻿ BARNY bigpurplemuppet99(1 week ago) Ready to upload Barney's Big Surprise yet? I'v been﻿ waiting patiently for you to upload it. bigpurplemuppet99(2 weeks ago) Can you upload the full episode of Barney's Big Surprise please? I'm waiting so long for you to﻿ do it. Kosh1505(2 weeks ago) Please upload the full Barney﻿ episode of Sing and Dance with Barney thanks. barneyallday(2 weeks ago) Yup!﻿ ihavexf(2 weeks ago) I love 1 2 3 4 5 Senses!﻿ septa3173(3 weeks ago) can you upload laugh with﻿ me MaestroMason1987(3 weeks ago) Can you upload episodes﻿ with the whole theme song included? bigpurplemuppet99(3 weeks ago) Hey I haven't seen your Barney Live﻿ in New York City video yet but I was wondering if you now upload Barney's Big Surprise for me. MrHammadmossop1988(4 weeks ago) Heyup how are you great channel Thanks for﻿ your Barney Videos Do you have Barney Be a Friend Episode Please Add Comment Next 0Unsaved PlaylistOptions